rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Get in Line, Rabbids!
Get in Line, Rabbids! is the 31st episode of Rabbids Invasion. Overview The rabbids are waiting in line for the new Iphone device. Plot The episode starts with a Rabbid trying to catch a fly with his mouth. He runs into Tina and sees that she is in a line,he and other rabbids decide to wait too. A Rabbid stands in line while another one tries to cut in front of him. the two argue. They then yell at a third one for cutting in front of him. but he ignores him, of course. than the duo chase each other.the scene cuts to another rabbid, who tapes an iphone sticker to his body 5 times. then when Timon has had enough of the Rabbid, he throws him into a purse, making the Rabbid transform into the Female Rabbid. A Rabbid sees her and falls in love. he lets her take his spot, which she accepts, but when the other rabbid does the wolf whistle, she gets slightly mad at him. He tries to kiss her, but she slaps him. he continues to kiss her but they chase each other around Gomez. He tells her that he loves her, but Gomez of course, interferes. he throws him towards a sign. The Rabbid is about to stands up and walk to Gomez to talk to him, but comes kicks her towards Darwin, to which Darwin tells him that she has to wait. she falls and sees a mirror. realizing why the other rabbid kissed her, she makes short poses and tries to go in. Darwin grabs her by the hair, causing her to scream. The other Rabbid notices this and tells him to let her go. He protects her by attacking Darwin. the crowd notice the fight, but then they all run into the tech store. than a rabbid notices this and teams up with the duo. The wig wearing rabbid takes his nightstick and Darwin grabs it with him biting it. then the other rabbid gives her time to flip on to Darwin's back, by putting the iphone sticker on his mouth. the duo now turned trio push Darwin to the edge of the escalator. A rabbid tries to kiss the wig wearing rabbid one more time, but he punches him in the face, causing both of them to fall toward through the escalator. SHE runs to the tech store to retrieve the phone, but the store closes before she is able to do so. she cries for a short time, but she waits for it to open again. A rabbid comes by again and asks what is wrong. She, not as mad at him as she was before, tells him that she is waiting for the tech store to open again. then another one, whose wounds patched up presumably and waits along with them. then another one waits too.Ending the episode.(message to editors: stop giving the rabbids names, they're not true) Trivia *Steve ends up with a wig making him look like the Female Rabbid. *The main antagonist(s): The Security Guard. Gallery Rabbids-Invasion-Episode-11-R-C-Rabbid--Sticky-Rabbid--Rabbid-Test-N-98002-c-the-Platform.jpg 526x297-Kkz.jpg MM7R.jpg MM8B.jpg Rabbid in love by kaetzchen1991 d7vuet5-fullview.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Season 1 episodes